La felicidad es el nuevo sexy
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: RPF. CrissColfer. Chris no puede dormir. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta qque se encontrara con las fotos que Darren se sacó para la revista "People".


**Fandom: **Glee RPF  
><strong>Título:<strong> _La felicidad es el nuevo sexy._  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Chris Colfer. Darren Criss.  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> CrissColfer.  
><strong>Extensión:<strong> 3027 palabras  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Ligeros spoilers de _8_. ¿Spoilers? de _esa_ sesión de fotos de Darren Criss. Si no sabes de qué fotos hablo, no sé donde has estado viviendo durante los últimos tres días, tbh.  
><strong>Tabla:<strong> 24 horas  
><strong>Tema: <strong>_#03:33- Perdiendo el sueño_  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Para **pami_li**, que se encargó de stalkearme por twitter hasta que lo escribí. Also, para el Darren de mi Chris, porque lo que la extraño debería ser ilegal. Universo de _Old Married Couple_.

* * *

><p>Chris se insulta mentalmente cuando se le viene abajo el estante de la heladera, y es solamente en parte porque ahora va a tener que esperar una maldita media hora por lo menos para poder abrir una de sus latas de Coca-Cola Diet, pero se consuela pensando que a fin de cuentas debería ser algo bueno, porque la cafeína no va a hacerle ningún bien a su cerebro privado de sueño. Pero el verdadero motivo por el que le resulta tan frustrante el haber hecho tanto ruido es porque lleva uno buenos cuarenta y cinco minutos intentando ser lo más discreto posible, y es <em>imposible<em> que Darren no se haya despertado con el escándalo que acaba de armar.

Se toma los quince minutos reglamentarios para recolocar el estante, volver a acomodar los comestibles y las bebidas en él y limpiar el desastre que se armó al romperse la última botella de cerveza de Darren. Chris se esmera en ser puntillosamente silencioso, aunque es un poco ridículo, porque una mancha más al tigre no le hace, y quizás sea su día de suerte y si Darren no se ha despertado con el ruido anterior, un poco de fricción del trapo de piso contra el suelo no va a sacarlo de su fantasía de Bella Durmiente. Así que Chris termina de poner la cocina en un estado similar a lo aceptable, y se muerde el labio inferior, sopesando sus opciones antes de decidirse por estúpidamente intrépido y abrir una de las latas de Coca-Cola Diet, porque era su último pack, y definitivamente necesitan ir de compras antes de terminar viviendo a yogurt natural, semillas de girasol y un par de porciones de pizza que están en el fondo de la heladera desde sólo-dios-sabe-cuando.

Como era de esperar, la lata se le descontrola en la mano apenas abierta, bañando en espuma su mano, la mesada y el piso recién-limpio de la cocina. Chris vuelve a insultar, esta vez en voz baja, y refrena un intenso impulso de darse de cabezazos contra la pared- o contra la mesada, quizás; el mármol es más duro que el cemento, ¿no? Quizás se lo pregunte luego a Darren. Darren suele poseer la respuesta a toda esa clase de preguntas random y estúpidas de forma inexplicable.- en un seguramente infructuoso intento de luchar un poco mejor contra la frustración que lo está acosando desde que decidió acostarse y fue incapaz de pegar un ojo.

Se limpia las manos y ni modo, el desastre de la cocina quedará para mañana, porque no está ni de cerca del ánimo apropiado para ponerse a limpiar algo que acaba de dejar impecable, toma la lata a medio vaciar y una manzana por el camino, porque si va a propiciar el shock de glucosa a las tres de la mañana en su cuerpo, lo va a hacer bien. Se sienta frente al escritorio que generalmente usa para trabajar, y quizás eso debiera traer aparejada una cierta tensión intrínseca, pero para Chris es el lugar en el que los sueños se hacen realidad, así que en general le hace bien sentarse allí aunque sea para pasar el rato. Prende su laptop y se pone el par de anteojos que tiene más cerca, que ya no recuerda bien si son suyos o de Darren, aunque tengan que ponerse a mirarlos con lupa cuando alguno de los dos va a salir con ellos en público- aunque ayuda definitivamente eso de que Darren tenga como dos mil pares, que Chris sinceramente no sabe ni donde guarda, aunque sospecha que Darren pierde muchos, rompe unos cuantos, regala varios, y el resto se van en los pares que Chris se encarga de tener desperdigados en toda la casa junto a los anotadores con lapicera incorporada para tener al alcance de la mano donde y cuando sea que una idea lo tome por sorpresa- y mordisquea desinteresadamente la manzana mientras la computadora se enciende.

Como primer impulso abre el Word, porque eso es lo primero que hace siempre que enciende la computadora. Y es verdad que tiene más o menos media tonelada de proyectos en los que debería haber estado trabajando _ayer_, por decirlo de algún modo, pero ninguno le resulta atractivo, así que en cambio decide que por ser las tres de la mañana y estar en realidad intentando cansarse los ojos lo suficiente como paraintentar dormir por fin, se puede permitir procrastinar un rato, así que abre su casilla de correos y twitter.

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

Chris termina en tumblr porque Dianna ha publicado un link con una foto al suyo, y es un lugar que Chris evita como la peste, pero también es el lugar al que recurre cuando está excedido de aburrimiento y delante de una computadora.

_Click._

_Click._

_Holly mother of hell._

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

¿Cuándo, exactamente, se le había olvidado a Darren mencionar que se había tomado algo así como unas _trescientas_ fotos para el Outtake de _People_?

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

Chris traga saliva e inhala profundo, pero el pensamiento de que ese hombre que estuvo a punto de quebrar internet al medio con esa tonelada de imágenes sin camisa está durmiendo en su cama- sin camisa, _muchas gracias_, y Chris besó esa marca de nacimiento en la base del cuello justo antes de deslizarse lentamente de la cama, _para su información_- no consigue hacer más sencilla la asimilación de las fotos, porque… _mierda._

_Mierda._

Definitivamente, una erección no va a ayudar a su propósito de _algo-para-cansarse-los-ojos-e-irse-a-dormir._

Click.

Click.

Un par de brazos le rodean la espalda y Chris está al borde del infarto hasta que siente la boca inconfundible de Darren besándolo en el hombro. Se relaja sólo un poco, porque entre el susto y el calentón, ¿quién puede culparlo? Darren, en cambio, pareciera estar perfectamente confortable y restriega su nariz contra la tela de la vieja remera que Chris lleva puesta, como si estuviese planteándose quedarse a dormir allí.

- Me asustaste.- Dice Chris finalmente.

- No estabas en la cama.

- Claramente. Estoy en la computadora si estuviese tambiñen en la cama tendríamos de qué preocuparnos.

- Es muy temprano para que te pongas sarcástico. O muy tarde. Tú eliges.

- Dare, vete a la cama.

- No quiero. La cama es muy grande sin ti. Y muy fría.

- Darren, debo llevar levantado como una hora y media. Puedes sobrevivir una hora o así más sin mí.

- No. Ya sé que no estás en la cama conmigo, el daño ya está hecho.

- Dare…

- ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?

Y el silencio entre ellos se vuelve denso y espeso porque, como siempre, Darren ha dado exactamente en el clavo. Chris traga saliva trabajosamente y aprieta los puños, pero no llega a dar una respuesta evasiva lo suficientemente rápido que Darren continúa hablando.

- Es por lo de "_8_", ¿verdad?

Y Chris no dice que sí, no puede decir que sí, porque sería abrir una compuerta que está reteniendo demasiadas cosas, y es algo de lo que definitivamente no quiere hablar a las tres de la mañana, cuando tiene una pantalla llena de fotos de Darren semi desnudo y provocativo, y al propio Darren colgando de sus hombros, y sólo quisiera mandarlo a dormir. Sin embargo, tampoco dice que no, porque habría que ser inhumano para no sentirse conmovido de algún modo por un golpe emocional tan fuerte- y tampoco puede negarlo, cuando la misma noche del evento llegó al departamento y se bebió de dos grandes sorbos dos latas de Coca-Cola Diet y se consumió en diez minutos la mitad de las provisiones dulces que Darren acumula por toda la casa, igual que le pasa cada vez que debe filmar escenas fuertemente emocionales en Glee-, y porque no quiere mentirle

- No quiero hablar de eso.

- Chris…- Y siente los brazos de Darren aumentando la presión sobre sus costillas, y no es opresor, pero tampoco es reconfortante, porque significa que Darren está tratando de contenerse en lo que dice para no hacerles daño a los dos.

- Mañana. Te prometo que mañana.- Darren no contesta, pero disminuye un poco la presión de su abrazo, y su respiración se estabiliza, y eso es todo lo que Chris necesita antes de continuar con un tema mucho más banal y más ligero.- Mientras tanto, ¿podemos hablar de cómo son estas infames fotos tuyas las que me están _manteniendo_ despierto?

- ¿Qué fotos?- Y claramente el porcentaje de su cerebro que está verdaderamente despierto es muy bajo, porque ni aún con esa clara acusación ha levantado la vista para ver de qué demonios está hablando Chris, con todo y su naturaleza curiosa.

- Darren, son fotos tuyas en la playa, semi desnudo, chapoteando alegremente en el agua, estirando una cuerda para que se te marquen los músculos de los brazos. Si alguien consiguió sacarte trescientas fotos así sin que te dieses cuenta, ni te molestes en llamar a tu abogado. Quien sea que lo haya hecho, se merece salir impune. Por otro lado, si yo fuese tú, empezaría a correr, porque no puedo creer que no hayas pensado en llamarme si este eras tú simplemente juguetando por placer en la playa.

Chris siente la sonrisa de Darren contra su hombro, y estira un brazo detrás de la espalda para acariciarle la cabeza mientras Darren alza la cabeza y ojea las fotos con un solo ojo.

- Ah, eso.- Dice desinteresadamente.- No sabía que las habían liberado. De hecho, no sabía que pensaban liberarlas, siquiera.

Chris no puede evitar dirigirle una mirada reprobadora.

- Darren, tu carrera se va a ir por el caño si sigues tratándola así.

- Para eso tengo un manager de confianza. Él sabe exactamente qué clase de cosas me interesan, y de las que quiero estar informado y…

- Como un esquema insano de trabajo salpicado con conciertos a beneficio que no te deja ni tiempo para dormir.

- … cuáles puede manejar a su criterio y discreción sin necesidad de consultarme cada cinco minutos. Como esas fotos. Y no critiques mis conciertos.

- Critico tus conciertos todo lo que se me antoje con el derecho que me da la necesidad de volver a evitar la frustración que sentías cuando eras incapaz hasta de recordar las letras de tus propias canciones debido al cansancio, que me rompía el corazón.

- Chris, mi cronograma de trabajo es algo que…

- Las fotos, Darren. Las fotos. Focalízate.

Darren finalmente levanta la cabeza del hombro de Chris y se arrodilla propiamente a su lado, claramente confundido porque el que cambió de tema inicialmente fue Chris.

- No tengo mucho que decir, Chris. Son las tropecientas fotos que me sacaron para _People_, ya sabes cómo son estas cosas. Claramente les resultaba redituable liberarlas por algún motivo, y ahí están. No tiene mucha más ciencia.

- ¿Redituable por algún motivo? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Por poco y _rompes internet_, Darren. He perdido la cuenta de cuantas mujeres y hombres están haciendo fila para venderle su alma al diablo a cambio de tenerte a ti como estás en esas fotos.

Darren se rasca la cabeza, y Chris tiene ganas de poner los ojos en blanco, pero eso significaría dejar de mirarlo por una fracción de segundo, y Darren se está sonrojando así que, _hola_. Chris no quiere perderse eso ni por esa mínima fracción de segundo.

- Es sólo un estúpido photoshoot.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio, Darren? Un tercio de la población mundial mataría por verse como tú, otro tercio mataría por saltar sobre tus huesos, y en el tercio restante, no logramos decidirnos sobre cuál de las dos tiene prioridad.

Darren bufa y se indigna, y la verdad es que a veces Chris hace esa clase de comentarios simplemente para obtener esa clase de reacciones, porque Darren se inclina sobre él, le toma del cuello de la vieja remera y lo besa fuerte y anhelante, y debería ser ilegal que pueda besar así cuando lleva menos de quince minutos despierto. Si a Chris le había subido la temperatura al ver las fotos, ahora definitivamente va a necesitar una ducha fría antes de poder siquiera intentar irse a dormir.

- No digas eso. Eres maravilloso como eres.

Chris le quita importancia al comentario con un gesto de la mano, y definitivamente va a comenzar a hacerlo más seguido si con eso siempre va a lograr que Darren vuelva a besarlo así.

- Lo digo muy en serio, Christopher.

Chris traga saliva y se calla la réplica incisiva por un par de segundos, porque el último beso lo dejó literalmente sin aliento, y lo único que puede hacer es señalar vagamente a la pantalla de su computadora.

- Tu espalda, Dare. Tus brazos. Tus abdominales. _Tus malditas caderas_. El brillo de tus ojos. Tus pestañas. Tus rulos. La ridícula cuerda que te pasas por detrás de la cabeza, sólo para mostrar tus músculos. _Es completamente ridículo_. Y me encanta. Pero no por eso es menos ridículo. - Gira la cabeza noventa grados para mirar a Darren a los ojos.- Casi _rompes interne_t, Darren. Espero que te des cuenta de lo que eso significa. Lo único que realmente lamento es que no estés sonriendo mucho en ellas. _La sonrisa es el nuevo sexy._ No sé por qué esta gente es incapaz de verlo.

Darren lo rodea con los brazos y lo besa en la mejilla.

- La _inteligencia_ es el nuevo sexy. Pensé que estabas en la onda, Colfer.

Y Chris lo besa porque tiene que besarlo, porque es una necesidad física, porque Darren es maravilloso y es real, y está ahí, al alcance de la mano, pese a que Chris acaba de encontrar varias docenas de fotos suyas que hubiesen hecho que al Chris de dieciocho años se le doblaran las rodillas- y al de veintiuno se le doblan un poquito, también, para qué negarlo-, y porque Darren no se despierta porque Chris tira al suelo la mitad del contenido de la heladera, pero sí porque busca su cuerpo caliente en la cama y se encuentra con nada más que un espacio vacío.

Lo besa porque Darren tiene labios llenos que fueron hechos para ser besados, y una espalda fuerte a la que Chris se aferra mientras lo besa, y brazos que lo rodean con cariño y lo hacen sentir como en casa, y pestañas tan largas que podrían hacerle cosquillas en las mejillas si Chris se decidiese a acercarse siquiera un poquito más y no llevase aún puestas las gafas, y una marca de nacimiento en la base del cuello que su lengua se conoce de memoria.

Lo besa, sobre todo, porque Darren lo besa de regreso.

- Estás equivocado.- Le dice cuando finalmente se separan, los dos un poco cortos de alientos.- La inteligencia no es el nuevo sexy. La felicidad es el nuevo sexy.

Y esta vez es Darren quien lo besa, seguramente por eso que siempre dice de que no puede evitarlo cuando Chris hace un comentario puramente_ Chris_, y porque _eres inteligente, y eres hermoso, y eres mío, y eres un ancla a tierra y los ojos en el cielo, y tienes una piel maravillosa, y unos ojos únicos y tu boca, Chris, tu boca, y lo que dices con ella, y lo que haces con ella, y como besas con ella y todo, Chris, todo_.

Chris aprovecha la primera oportunidad para meter las manos debajo de la remera vieja que Darren usa para dormir, porque, demonios, esa piel tostada que se ve maravillosamente deliciosa en las fotos está justo al alcance de su mano, y Chris sería un verdadero idiota si decidiese no tocarla. Darren gime un poco dentro del beso, y Chris ama, definitivamente _ama_, lo sensible que es ante el menor roce.

Darren rompe el beso, y Chris hace algo que jamás admitiría haber hecho, que es estirar los brazos y agitar las manos desvergonzadamente, dándole a entender que necesita que vuelva desesperadamente. Pero Darren sonríe, y niega con la cabeza, y mientras se dirige hacia el cuarto de los dos meneando provocadoramente las caderas, se quita la vieja remera y la deja tirada en el medio del living. Chris no puede evitar reírse de buena gana, porque Darren está siendo un poco tonto, pero es _Darren_, y Chris no esperaba menos de él.

Cierra su laptop sin parsimonia alguna, y justo cuando se está poniendo de pie mientras se quita las gafas, Darren voltea la cabeza para mirarlo, y está sonriendo, con esa sonrisa que es contagiosa, y que provoca que a Chris el estómago le dé un vuelco, porque es una sonrisa de verdadera y pura felicidad, y no importa que seguramente el 1% de la población mundial se esté masturbando con una imagen de Darren en este preciso momento, no importa que Chris todavía sienta el corazón un poco pesado por uno recuerdos demasiado dolorosos que preferiría no tener que volver a desenterrar nunca jamás, es por él por quien Darren está sonriendo así, y eso es todo lo que importa.

- Me contó un pajarito que alguien necesitar cansarse un poco para poder dormirse.

- Es mejor que ese pajarito no se llama Pavarotti, porque de lo contrario dormirás en el sillón sin ninguna clase de miramientos a lo bueno que estás.

Darren ríe, y es una risa feliz y burbujeante, y Chris no puede evitar sonreír como un idiota, porque la ducha de agua fría ha quedado en el olvido y, definitivamente, la felicidad es el nuevo sexy.

- Sólo voy a decir que si piensas que mis fotos prácticamente han roto internet, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasaría si tú hicieses un photoshoot parecido. El mundo está ávido por el mínimo centímetro cuadrado de piel de Chris Colfer que puedan llegar a atisbar.

- Pues intenta convencermer de que lo haga, y lo pensaré.

- Esto recién empieza, Colfer, que lo sepas.

- Y yo ya he ganado. Siempre gano.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían<strong>**

**Estrella**


End file.
